DirtQuest
DirtQuest is Sips, Lewis, and Turpster's series on the Yogscast Complete server. They plan to make a new dirt factory, just like they did so many times before. They bought a deed to a mud biome from Hat Films, which nobody else wanted, probably because they are completely surrounded by mud. So far, they have not made a lot of progress besides making a small farm and a simple sorting system. A Japanese company has, apparently, bought Sips Co and renamed it "Fuku Shitu." Episode Guide Main Series #Minecraft - DirtQuest #1 - New Kids On The Block #Minecraft - DirtQuest #2 - Toothbrush Shanks #Minecraft - DirtQuest #3 - Aerwhale #Minecraft - DirtQuest #4 - Quiche Lorraine #Minecraft - DirtQuest #5 - Crank 'n' Crunk #Minecraft - DirtQuest #6 - Arthas' Pantaloons #Minecraft - DirtQuest #7 - Jelly Wrestling #Minecraft - DirtQuest #8 - Like Refugees #Minecraft - DirtQuest #9 - Sipspig #Minecraft - DirtQuest #10 - Enterprising Zombies #Minecraft - DirtQuest #11 - Time Magazine Heals All #Minecraft - DirtQuest #12 - Presents From Simon #Minecraft - DirtQuest #13 - Laid #Minecraft - DirtQuest #14 - Sipsco Service Solutions #Minecraft - DirtQuest #15 - Gandalf the Bling #Minecraft - DirtQuest #16 - Goldust in a Cave #Minecraft - DirtQuest #17 - Skyrim Mods #Minecraft - DirtQuest #18 - Hot Doggers #Minecraft - DirtQuest #19 - Uno Yoko #Minecraft - DirtQuest #20 - Sipsco Bee Barrels #Minecraft - DirtQuest #21 - What Is Dirt? #Minecraft - DirtQuest #22 - Dennis Hopper #Minecraft - DirtQuest #23 - Mensa Party #Minecraft - DirtQuest #24 - Performance Report #Minecraft - DirtQuest #25 - Pranking Turps #Minecraft - DirtQuest #26 - Dragons and Bullets #Minecraft - DirtQuest #27 - Chicken Glove #Minecraft - DirtQuest #28 - Mononolith #Minecraft - DirtQuest #29 - Diabetes Boy #Minecraft - DirtQuest #30 - Beast Mode #Minecraft - DirtQuest #31 - I Am Not A Noob #Minecraft - DirtQuest #32 - Very Shitu #Minecraft - DirtQuest #33 - Moving In #Minecraft - DirtQuest #34 - Scarface #Minecraft - DirtQuest #35 - Fartificial Inflation #Minecraft - DirtQuest #36 - Conveyor Beltception #Minecraft - DirtQuest #37 - Circle of Life #Minecraft - DirtQuest #38 - Snobby Zombies #Minecraft - DirtQuest #39 - Cross Promotion #Minecraft - DirtQuest #40 - Dirty Cocaine #Minecraft - DirtQuest #41 - Block of Forest #Minecraft - DirtQuest #42 - 50 Burpees #Minecraft - DirtQuest #43 - Aggressive Competitor #Minecraft - DirtQuest #44 - Last Season #Minecraft - DirtQuest #45 - He's Got The Look #Minecraft - DirtQuest #46 - Mr. Lotto #Minecraft - DirtQuest #47 - Grandpa Sips #Minecraft - DirtQuest #48 - Ric Flair #Minecraft - DirtQuest #49 - Dr. Lannister #Minecraft - DirtQuest #50 - Turps' Karaoke #Minecraft - DirtQuest #51 - Sexy Arts and Crafts #Minecraft - DirtQuest #52 - Death Metal Mining - #Minecraft - DirtQuest #53 - 14/M/Vietnam - #Minecraft - DirtQuest #54 - Chom Chom Chom #Minecraft - DirtQuest #55 - Alan Partridge's Jurassic Park #Minecraft - DirtQuest #56 - Turbo Fence #Minecraft - DirtQuest #57 - Pointing To The Future #Minecraft - DirtQuest #58 - Dick Ass-Man #Minecraft - DirtQuest #59 - Company Jingle #Minecraft - DirtQuest #60 - More Machine Than Man #Minecraft - DirtQuest #61 - Chocolate Quest #Minecraft - DirtQuest #62 - 16 Beds #Minecraft - DirtQuest #63 - Team of One #Minecraft - DirtQuest #64 - Technical Name #Minecraft - DirtQuest #65 - Number 2 #Minecraft - DirtQuest #66 - No Place Like Home #Minecraft - DirtQuest #67 - #sipstips #Minecraft - DirtQuest #68 - Product 3 AHEM #Minecraft - DirtQuest #69 - Call From The Boss #Minecraft - DirtQuest #70 - Born To Dig #Minecraft - DirtQuest #71 - What's Apples Made Of? #Minecraft - DirtQuest #72 - Cocaine Oompa Loompa #Minecraft - DirtQuest #73 - Performance Review #Minecraft - DirtQuest #74 - Block Placey Heavy #Minecraft - DirtQuest #75 - Eye of the Spider #Minecraft - DirtQuest #76 - Artistic Biceps #VALUE! #Minecraft - DirtQuest #77 - Educate Yourself DirtQuest Origins See the DirtQuest Origins page for the episode guide. Gallery '' Fukushito.png|The Fuku Shitu logo. fukushituscene.png|Scene from Sips' observation platform above the factory floor. '' Category:Sips Category:Lewis Brindley Category:DirtQuest Category:Episode Guide Category:Minecraft Category:Turpster Category:Yogscast Complete Pack